ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Toa Landji
Empire of Toa Landji Demographics Population 97 Million Capital City '''Yhinas, Kiva Provance '''Largest City '''Yhinas '''Official Language '''Kivian '''Official Religion '''None ''Government'' 'Type- '''Constitutional Monarchy, Parliamentary Democracy '''Head Of State ' Emperor Anjali, Prime-Minister Azure ''Historical Info'' '''Established '''November 10th, 2003 ''Economy'' 'Economic System ' Social capitalism '''Currency '''Yhinas Dong ''History of the Empire of Toa Landji'' The Republic was formed from the Kivi People. The Kivi are a group that are known for there architecture, literature, and Food culture. The area surronding the capital is the most densly populated city in the region. The Republic has taken many forms, throughout its existance before 2003. It went through a major civil war over major trade companies ruling the economy and forcing a monopoly over the state. The Serc Trade Company was a major tade company in the area of Yhina. It was created by a Kiva investor who created a Tea trading company. The company at the time was known as the Yhina Tea Company. After he died the company saw a new resident rise to power. Xiy'an, a forigner had invested heavily into the company, and thus held most of the shares leading him to appoint himself as the Head Resident. He expanded the company to further nations trading with them. This ushered a new era of prosperty for the nation until the nation raised Trade tariffs on the company. The company in response issued a coup de'ta putting Xiy'an on the head of the nation known as the Yhina Central State. Ran as a dictator ship. He decreased social services and increased taxes and major monopoly's only caring for profit and not the welfare of his citzens. Any protest was put down with arms. After 28 years under his rule and at a age of 71, the people in the major cities rose up and destroyed his rule. Government offices and propaganda and tax collector stations were burned aloung with the companies warehouses. After two years of in-fighting the rebellions made it to his palace. The fighting lasted three full nights and by the time the rebels made it to Xiy'an bunker, he was found dead, holding a gun in his right hand and a Yhina Cigar in the other. The rest of his forces gave up soon after, the war left 1 Million dead and many more displaced. The Revolts formed the Unitary Republic of Tao, It was ran by a council of five, one member for each provance. Later on the council was abolished and the old retired rebel general was announced as Emperor. His dynasty countinues to rule with his son, Anjali in charge. ''Culture of The Kivi''''' The Kivi have existed for a long time numbering small until the early 20s when the population exploded. The culture revolves around literature, architecture, and recently Industry. The Kivi used to be two groups, the Shey'ia, and the Toania. The two groups were very similar and the only differnces between the two were minor practices. After forign countries started to expand the Shey'ia started to adopt a more modern approach to their styles of military and Adminstration, where the Toania didnt. The Shey'ia began to belive the Toania to be backwards and tried to assimilate them muiltiple times, and all the times failed. Over time the Toania became more angred by these actions until they revolted agasnt the Shey'ia. After the revolts most of the Toania were wiped out by the Shey'ia, this is known as the "Red-Dawn." The incident that leadto the two groups fighting each-other until the two merged to form the Kiva. The Kiva had small religons in them selves after its unification of culture, but it slowly died out with a more scientfic approach. Religon effectivly died out, making most of the nation atheist's. The Kiva do belive in superstition's such as ghosts and demons, but no over arching faith exists in society.Category:Nation